Abilities
by Krrimarte
Summary: Fang discovers that his abilities aren't too shabby after all. OneShot


He looked up at the sky and watched her prepare for sonic speed. That was probably the most ironic part of their lives, everybody had been given powers that emphasised their weaknesses.

Angel could read minds and control people because she was constantly in a state of being controled. Gazzy could imitate people, but he had no real voice of opinion. Nudge hacked into computers and pull out information from anything, but couldn't find information on who her mother really was. Iggy, well wasn't it obvious, he could hear, but couldn't see. 

And Max... Max had super sonic speed. The only way she could achieve what the others could not was to leave them all behind. This coming from the "we have to stay together" freak.

Fang watched her practically disappear and looked down at his feet. He was the only one who broke the pattern. The only one without a power. Nobody could explain it and it bothered him. What if he had something horrible like spontanius combustion? Sure, he'd take out anybody near him, but then where would he be. What would that imply about him anyway? That the only way for him to be like everybody else was for him not to exhist. He shook his head. Thoughts like that were just trouble waiting to happen.

"Alright guys, come on, let's get inside. Max will be back soon and I don't want her thinking I let you guys re-enact scenes from "The Lord of The Flies" whiles she's not looking." He said to the younger kids.

"Lord of the Flies? Is that about a bug?" Gazzy asked.

Fang rolled his eyes. They really needed to get the kids on a reading list or something. Or maybe he needed to read less...

Iggy opened the door to the house and the Flock went inside. The younger kids plopped down on the couch and proceeded to fight over the remote. Fang had long ago learned that telling them to stop arguing was futile.

"So, they're watching TV, lot of good that does us, huh? The blind kid and the book-worm." Iggy mummbled.

Fang shruged. "Yeah, so what. Once they find something they agree on it'll be quiet and we can play chess or something." Fang said and stepped into the kitchen. Iggy followed.

"So did Max leave any orders for things to be done while she's gone?" Iggy asked grabbing a Coke out of the fridge.

Fang snorted. "More like a list of things not to do. Don't let Iggy and Gazzy blow the place up. Angel isn't allowed to make the animals dance... Yatta yatta yatta."

Iggy leaned against the counter. "Being a worrier must have a heck of a benefits package, I can't see why else she'd keep the job."

That made Fang smirk. "You've got to admit, she's good at her job."

Iggy became somber. "A little to good if you ask me. If she keeps it up we'll have to run a pool on how many ulcers she's gonna have."

"No kidding, but could you do what she has to do? I couldn't. I've tried it, for just a little whille, it's not easy." Fang replied taking a seat on one of the barstools. "Hey, grab me a Coke, will ya?"

Iggy wordlessly went to the fridge and grabbed a coke, handing it to Fang. "We've got to do something man. She's going to make herself sick."

"Like what?" Fang asked. "A vacation? You forget, she freaks out even more when we're on a break." Fang shook his head. "It's like the relaxation part of her brain was surgicaly removed at birth."

"Oh I think you could come up with a few ways to 'relax' her." Iggy said suggestively.

"What?!" Fang exclaimed nearly choking on a mouthful of Coke.

"Oh come on! Like it isn't painfully obvious. You two have been making googly-eyes at eachother for years now!" Iggy exclaimed. "And if you ask me, I think you're the only one on the planet who could ever keep up with her."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Do explain."

"Fang, you and Max are the most stubborn, pigheaded and did I mention stubborn people on the planet. If you've got a point to make, you'll make it and you won't let Max bully you out of it. Just admit it, you've got feelings for eachother, there's nothing wrong with that." Iggy said and took a deep swallow out of his soda.

"Yeah, but it's complicated." Fang said

Iggy stood up straight. "Meaning, 'I'm scared crap-less that she's going to do something to hurt me... Again."

Fang pretended not to hear him. "What is it that you want me to do, Iggy? Go up to her and say, 'Hey, Max, I think that I've fallen for you and please don't say 'but you're like my brother', because that would just be mortifying beyond survivibility.' ?"

Iggy didn't say anything, he only grinned. "You don't have to go up to her... She's already here." With this said he pointed to the entranceway behind Fang. Fang turned around to see Max looking at him with the most confounded expression on her face. "Max?" Fang asked, worriedly.

"... I ... I never..." Max started. She took a breath and straightened her posture, regathered her composure. "I never thought of you as a brother." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving the mail to flutter to the floor.

"Iggy, this is all your fault." Fang said and went after Max.

Iggy smiled and lazily took a sip from his Coke can. "Sure, Fang, I'll be happy to take the blame for this one."

Fang soon realized that his ability was probably the most useful one out of everyones. Sure, it wasn't as cool as super sonic speed, but being able to love the very high strung leader of the flock makes him a god amongst men. 


End file.
